


贴标签儿

by NorthArctic



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 小甜饼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthArctic/pseuds/NorthArctic
Summary: 和乱七八糟的但丁一起住，自己的东西当然要明明白白标好咯。（2019/4.补档）
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	贴标签儿

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loah/gifts).
  * A translation of [Label](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323852) by [pilongski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski). 



距离那棵邪恶之树被搞垮已经过去了两年，而他们回到DMC事务所也有两个月了。

但丁之前还觉得维吉尔肯定很难适应世俗生活，但维吉尔出乎意料地接受良好。如果忽略掉蕾蒂时不时射来的几发子弹和崔西无时无刻不在的怒视的话。除此之外，一切都安然无恙，就像一个恶魔猎人的事务所该有的样子一般。但无论如何----

现在维吉尔回来啦。去商店走一遭是当务之急，毕竟维吉尔不能老是用他的东西。说真的，即便对双胞胎来讲，共用内裤也有点过头了。但丁一点也不介意和他哥睡一张床，维吉尔却是一万个不乐意。但丁知道他有多看重私人空间，但二十年的别离着实太长，区区两个月真的没办法把这间浪子的居所搞成两个人的温馨小窝。

况且，就算但丁情愿凑合着过，事务所里也实在找不出什么物件能和“健康生活”挂上钩了。但丁顶着被不知从哪里掉出来的三把维吉尔的匕首刺伤的脑袋，好笑地看着罪魁祸首对付厨房柜子里蜂拥而出的蟑螂一家。

在埋头苦干了俩月之后，哥俩儿终于攒足了钱，得以把那寒酸又可怜的小楼变成一个更舒适，更能称之为家的住处。隔三岔五的堵塞和时不时的惊吓再也不会找上门来了，这认知让但丁难以置信了好久。他自己在这房子里住了几十年，但仅仅是多了个维吉尔和他吹毛求疵的臭脾气，他便忽地拥有了一个家。不仅仅是个睡觉的地方，而是家啊，完完整整的家。

但丁正要一头冲进事务所拥抱美好新生活，维吉尔却拽着他的领子把他揪了回来。“咱们事还没完。”

“还没完？！”但丁呻吟着大声抱怨，“我们已经打理这个鬼地方好几个小时了！我要歇着！”

“那这烂摊子又是谁的错？”他哥扬起一边眉毛，“你过会儿再休息也不迟。”

“还有啥可做的啊...咱们都差不多收拾完了。”

“我们必须给自己的东西写上名字。”但丁张张嘴正要反驳，下一秒就被维吉尔噎了回去。“就凭你那德行，不出一个星期咱们干的活就会被全毁了的。在那之前，我必须确保自己的东西不被你折腾坏。”

“真是伤透了心，你不信我。”

“我说的是实话。”维吉尔走到办公桌前，拿起一支马克笔。“现在你要么进来帮我，要么在外面等着。”

于是但丁就搁外边等着了。

但丁不屑一顾地瞅着他哥忙上忙下，几十年过去了维吉尔也分毫未变，还是守着过去的臭毛病，本性难移。但丁记着从他们刚上学那会儿维吉尔就已经开始给自己的东西贴标签了。但丁经常偷着对调他们的课本，因为维吉尔的书总是比他那本新得多。维吉尔虽然不堪其扰，却也从来没出言反对过，直到有一天，但丁大言不惭地说维吉尔的那份作业也是他的。

从那以后，但丁就老是故意调换他和双胞胎老哥的东西，即便是被明明白白写上了维吉尔名字的那些。他就是存心捣乱，想看他被惹恼的反应。

啊，真是美好的旧时光哪...

但丁陷在乱七八糟的回忆里，不知不觉地便打起了瞌睡。当他的头险些磕上地板时，衣领又一次被维吉尔抓住了。

“你标完了？”但丁反问道。因为就算地狱结了冰他也难以开口向自己老哥说一个谢字。

“还差最后一件。”

“好吧。”但维吉尔没有转身离开，正相反，他抓过弟弟的右手，在上面飞快地写了几笔。

但丁狐疑地把手凑到眼前。字迹干净工整，他兄弟的大名赫然在目。

“提醒一下。好让你明白自己属于谁。”

但丁感觉自己的下巴掉到了地上。

\----------小剧场----------

奶油：你脑门上为啥写着“DANTE”？

V哥：别问这么多。

奶油：就是因为这个但丁又被钉到了墙上？？

V哥：别。问。了。 

NOTE：基于DMC5中《老人日记》：

他把诗集贴上胸口，继而答道：

“我有一个双胞胎兄弟，先生。我们经常为了一些东西争执不休。所以我不得不把自己的名字署在物品上，这样他们才能真正属于我。”


End file.
